


Сын Девы

by Firieth



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: Ранд ал'Тор — единственный из детей Дев Копья, который вернулся к ним. И они проследят, чтобы с ним все было хорошо.





	Сын Девы

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2019

Когда Джалани принесла обеты, делавшие ее Девой Копья, воительницей, защищающей земли клана, она была готова повенчаться с копьем навсегда. Муж, дети, Джалани попрощалась с самой мыслью о них. В пустыне нет места девчоночьим мечтам о свадебном венке у ног сурового воина с крепкими руками.

 

Когда ее отправили по следам Того-Кто-Приходит-с-Рассветом, она была готова проснуться от этой жизни, исполняя древнее Пророчество о сыне Девы, который спасет и уничтожит ее народ.

 

Лишь встретив его, мужчину, о котором с обреченной решимостью говорили клановые вожди и Хранительницы Мудрости, Джалани поняла, что проснуться она всегда успеет.

 

Гораздо важнее, чтобы Ранд ал’Тор не сделал это раньше нее.

 

— Ранд ал’Тор, спал ли ты сегодня? — полным терпения голосом спросила Энайла. — В круги под твоими глазами можно спрятать отряд Каменных Псов, и останется место для парочки Громоходцев.

 

Ранд ал’Тор покосился на Энайлу и пробормотал что-то себе под нос. Покачал головой.

 

Джалани не думала, что это был ответ на заданный вопрос. Судя по сдержанно-терпеливым лицам  Энайлы, Диердре, Эданы и Сулин, они тоже ждали, пока Ранд ал’Тор наговорится сам с собой и вспомнит о том, что у Айил считается хорошими манерами. Мужчина должен слушать мать вперед отца, и, пусть Энайла не его мать, она говорит за погибшую двадцать лет назад Шайлиль.

 

Как и Эдана, как и сама Джалани.

 

Единственный сын Девы, который когда-либо вернулся к ним, заслуживал материнской заботы и ласки, прежде чем он совершит предсказанное, и в мире не останется Девы, которая смогла бы дать ему это тепло.

 

— Я выспался, — ответил он, наконец.

 

Он чуть хмурился, но кто знает обычаи мокроземцев. Быть может, Ранд ал’Тор просто смущен тем, что ему приходится напоминать о простых истинах. Если не заботиться о себе, то простая стычка с врагом может убить даже самого опытного воина. Ранд ал’Тор должен чувствовать смущение: ему не три года, чтобы мать держала его за руку за пределами холда.

 

Ох, если бы Ранд ал’Тор рос среди своего народа! Жизнь Джалани была бы намного спокойнее. Она готова отдать жизнь за него. Она не уверена, что сможет сделать это со спокойной душой, пока Ранд ал’Тор позорит себя через каждые два предложения и отмахивается от самых простых и естественных вещей. Таких, как основы заботы о себе.

 

По счастью, не было Девы, которая считала бы иначе. Честь Ранда ал’Тора была в надежных руках. Оставалось лишь убедиться в том, что и в остальном Вождь Вождей надежно пристроен.

 

— Если ты преподнесешь Авиенде в дар еще один браслет, она примет его. И проследит, чтобы ты хорошо засыпал, — наставительно сказала Эдана. — Ты хорош собой. Жаль, что шрам у тебя только на животе, и обычно не заметен. На лице был бы лучше — подчеркнуть оставшееся. Но вы спите в одной палатке, она должна была насмотреться.

 

— Твои тренировки с Руарком проходят все лучше, — сказала Энайла. — Когда вы будете тренироваться в следующий раз, я позову Авиенду. Развернись так, чтобы ей был хорошо виден ваш бой, и постарайся перекинуть Руарка через плечо.

 

— Или лягни в голову, — добавила Диердре. — Это ее впечатлит.

 

Ранд ал’Тор уставился на них, вырываясь из плена своих мыслей.

 

Мокроземское воспитание следовало связать самой колючей веревкой, посыпать жгучими травами и оставить на весь день на открытом солнце. Так испортить человека!

 

— Зачем мне лягать Руарка? — изумленно спросил Ранд ал’Тор.

 

— Это самый верный способ привлечь внимание женщины, Ранд ал’Тор, — ответила Сулин. Судя по голосу, она сдерживала глубокий вздох. —  Конечно, можно подойти к ней в палатке-парильне и предложить потереть спину, но прямо сейчас это будет слишком поспешно. Ты же не хочешь отпугнуть ее, показавшись слишком настырным?

 

Глаза Ранда ал’Тора стали заметно больше, чем обычно. К его щекам прилил румянец. Хорошо, что он понимает всю опасность поспешных ухаживаний. Если бы он так же легко схватывал все остальное!

 

— Я не стал бы… Свет! Это неприлично!

 

Джалани склонила голову набок:

 

— Неприличным было бы предложить заплести ей волосы. Так делают только первые сестры или почти-сестры, готовые породниться, — объяснила она. — Но ты можешь подарить ей ожерелье, которое подчеркнет красоту ее волос.

 

Ранд ал’Тор ошарашено покачал головой. Судя по его лицу, он все еще не мог понять, как работают простые проявления внимания. Однако он старался, и одно только это наполняло сердце Джалани теплом.

 

Единственный сын Девы, который вернулся к ним, был воплощением всех детей, которые когда-либо у них рождались. И пусть сама Джалани не отдавала Хранительницам Мудрости ребенка, чтобы его усыновили другие, Ранд ал’Тор был отражением  ее детских надежд. И кому какое дело до того, что «сын» Джалани старше ее на добрый пяток лет?

 

Пока она говорит за мать Ранда ал’Тора, Джалани не может перевести разговор на саму Авиенду. Матери не пристало озвучивать участие в выборе будущей жены своего сына. Поэтому она поймала взгляд Сулин и сложила пальцами фразу:  «Опиши ее ему». Седая Дева, годившаяся Ранду ал’Тору в матери, если не в бабки, и принявшая его, как первого брата, довольно кивнула. Сулин тоже мечтала увидеть, как ее непутевый брат поднимает свадебный венок.

 

— Неужели ты не хочешь показать Авиенде, что она запала тебе в сердце? — спросила Сулин. — Ее упругие, полные груди? Ее сильные ноги, широкий шаг, легкий, как поступь горной лани? Ее крепкие, сильные ладони?

 

Ранд ал’Тор сглотнул и уставился на видневшиеся вдали стены мокроземского города. Румянец на его скулах постепенно становился все ярче. Слушая краем уха, как Сулин продолжает описывать Ранду ал’Тору прелести Авиенды, Джалани удовлетворенно кивнула. План, составленный Девами на следующий день после памятного дара от Ранда ал’Тора Авиенде, был в шаге от исполнения.

 

Ранд ал’Тор будет хорошим мужем для бывшей Девы, оставившей копье, чтобы служить своему народу в качестве Хранительницы Мудрости.

 

Авиенда, в свою очередь, приглядит, чтобы Ранд ал’Тор узнал обычаи родины, принял айил, как свой народ, а также не забывал спать, следить за собой и есть трижды в день.


End file.
